Navidad
by Lyra Nude
Summary: One-shot escrito para el fest: NextGenWinterParade de la comunidad Next gen esp de Livejournal.


La directora McGonagall mandó llamar a todos los prefectos.

Una vez todos estuvieron presentes, se aclaró la voz para dirigirse a ellos:

–Gracias a todos por acudir con tan poca antelación. Sé que saben que el sub director Flitwick no se encuentra en buen estado de salud, por lo que me gustaría pedirles el favor de que presten su ayuda voluntaria para la preparación del castillo para las fechas que se aproximan. Este trabajo siempre fue llevado a cabo por él y sé que no será fácil ni divertido, pero ya que todos los años el profesor nos regala esa fabulosa decoración, he pensado que este año podríamos hacerle a él este obsequio.

Los murmullos comenzaron en cuanto la profesora calló. Algunos totalmente dispuestos y otros completamente contrariados. Al final, más por vergüenza que otra cosa, todos accedieron a hacerlo.

–Bien, si estamos todos de acuerdo, los prefectos de quinto al gran comedor, los de sexto a las aulas, los de séptimo a los patios, entradas y el puente. Los de Gryffindor y Slytherin en horario de mañana; los Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff en horario de tarde.

Todos parecieron conformes y abandonaron el aula.

Albus pensó que aquello no iba a ser tan aburrido después de todo, siempre solía hacerlo con sus primos en casa y se divertían bastante, aunque ahora no tendría ni a Rose ni a Lily.

–¿Cuándo empiezas? –le preguntó Rose acercándose con un montón de libros en la mano– sinceramente, he aceptado por qué era lo adecuado, pero no me parece bien por su parte pedirnos esto con los exámenes trimestrales a la vuelta de la esquina.

–Vamos, Rose, seguro que aun así, sacas las mejores notas… –esta sonrió presuntuosa.

–Está bien, pero tú no descuides tus estudios, ¿vale? –Albus puso los ojos en blanco, su prima no sabía hablar de otra cosa.

A los dos días, la profesora McGonagall lo mandó llamar y se presentó en su despacho. Cuando entró, no se sorprendió de encontrarse con Scorpius Malfoy allí, ya había supuesto que le correspondería trabajar con él.

–Buenas tardes a los dos. Os he llamado porque sé que os tocará trabajar juntos. No quiero problemas. De ninguno –dijo directa.

–Pero… –se quejó Albus– sabes que yo nunca me he metido con él… son James y Fred.

Scorpius a su lado resopló.

–Lo que sea, como os peleéis o discutáis, Ravenclaw con Gryffindor y Hufflepuff con Slytherin, ¿de acuerdo? Y cuando me pregunté, le diré que ha sido por vosotros. Y ahora, a trabajar.

Por el camino a las mazmorras, Albus iba de bastante mal humor y resoplando.

–Maldito entrometido –susurró.

–Es verdad –dijo Scorpius para él– El gran Albus Potter no se mete conmigo, son sus primos… ya veo.

Albus se dio la vuelta.

–Jamás te he insultado, jamás te he mirado ni siquiera –le encaró– así que no tengas la cara dura decir lo contrario. Se te da muy bien eso de ir haciéndote la víctima.

–Claro, mira quien lo dice –respondió– no me insultas, pero cuando estás con tu familia y estos lo hacen, les sigues el juego, que es prácticamente lo mismo. Y yo no me hago la víctima.

–¿Esperas que te defienda? Porque vas listo… una cosa es que me des igual y otra que dé la cara por ti. No la doy ni por ti, ni por nadie, solo por mí. Es lo que tú deberías hacer.

Habían llegado al aula y mientras colgaban los adornos, seguían discutiendo.

–Es verdad, debería hacerlo. Seguro que gano, diez contra uno. Que justicia la de los Gryffindor.

Albus cerró los ojos y resopló.

–Mira, que me da igual, ¿entiendes? yo me llamo Albus, no James, así que eso vas y se lo dices a él.

Siguieron trabajando en silencio el resto del tiempo.

Al día siguiente, James, para variar, fue a sentarse junto a su hermano en el gran comedor.

–¿Te está dando problemas Malfoy? –le preguntó abiertamente.

–No, James y ya tengo diecisiete años, si me los diera, sé defenderme solito, gracias.

–Siempre estás de un humor… –dijo mientras se levantaba y volvía con sus amigos.

Más tarde, de vuelta en el aula de transformaciones, las discusiones, sin saber muy bien porque, volvieron.

–Claro –decía el rubio– eso es porque todo el mundo os admira… si no ¿Por qué ibais a ser tu hermano y tú capitanes? Los dos. ¿Tan buenos sois? Venga, todo el mundo sabe que es porque eres un Potter. Al igual que a mí no me dejaron entrar al mío porque soy un Malfoy. Está bien que aproveches esa oportunidad, pero al menos, admítelo.

–Retira eso –dijo enfadado para asombro de Scorpius– eso es totalmente falso.

–Pregúntale a quien quieras si no me crees –añadió sin mirarlo mientras colgaba muérdago sobre la ventaba.

Cuando Scorpius Malfoy llegó al día siguiente al gran comedor y se sentó junto a sus compañeros de casa, se dio cuenta de que el murmullo era más elevado que otras mañanas.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó curioso.

–Albus Potter ha dejado el equipo de quidditch.

–¿Qué? –Se asombró– no puede ser…

–Al parecer, anoche en su sala común reunió a todo el equipo y estuvo hasta altas horas discutiendo con ellos y esta mañana soltaron la noticia.

"Bueno –pensó Scorpius– él no le había dicho que hiciera eso, pero si lo había hecho había sido en parte por lo que le había contado. Cosa que era cierta, si había dejado el equipo eso quería decir que al menos, con Albus, no todo estaba perdido. Por lo menos aun había un Potter con algo de integridad"

Se intentó acercar a él, pero había una chica a su derecha.

–Has hecho bien, Al –le decía– si tú piensas que es así, no deberías consentirlo.

–Gracias Lily –añadió besándola en la frente.

"Vale –quizás–, el único Potter estúpido y engreído era James" "Sí –se dijo– como Albus te ha dicho mucha veces y tú has ignorado y negado"

Cuando estuvieron trabajando aquel día, ninguno de los dos pronunció una palabra.

Como al día siguiente, y al siguiente.

El tercer día de silencio. Albus por fin lo rompió.

–Tenías razón –dijo con la voz queda.

Scorpius lo miró. Pensó que aquel momento le haría sentir grande, pero todo lo contrario.

–Me habría gustado no tenerla –respondió sonriéndole en apoyo.

–Ya bueno, tampoco es que sea el fin del mundo, ¿no?

–Seguro que tienes otros talentos a parte del quidditch, no es como si fueras a dedicarte a eso en el futuro, ¿no?

Albus lo miró y asintió.

Continuaron hablando, ahora sin peleas ni discusiones.

Un jueves, después de que Albus presenciara como James volvía a pelearse con su casi amigo Scorpius, mientras colgaban los pascueros. Le preguntó.

–¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué habéis discutido?

–¿Es que crees que tu hermano necesita alguna razón para insultarme?

–¿Qué te ha dicho? –se interesó.

–Nada, lo de siempre: mortífago, pijo, engreído, marica, sucia…

–¿Te ha llamado marica? –le interrumpió– ¿así, sin más?

–Bueno –dijo algo inquieto–, una vez el año pasado, me vio besando a Jess Nott y desde entonces siempre me llama eso… pero no es lo que más me molesta, créeme.

–Él no pudo insultarte llamándote marica, sería otra cosa –aseguró.

–Sé lo que me llama, ¿vale? ¿Te crees que no aprovecha cualquier cosa que hago o digo para utilizarla contra mí? Es tu hermano, deberías conocerlo mejor que yo.

Cuando almorzó al día siguiente, había otro rumor mucho más interesante en el gran comedor.

–Madre mía –le dijo Marietta– la cosa se pone interesante, al parecer, James Potter y Albus se han peleado a golpes.

–¿Qué? –preguntó impresionado.

–Al parecer discutieron por algo, comenzaron dándose empujones y ambos terminaron en el suelo a golpes. Nada serio, rasguños sin importancia, pero ahora no se hablan. Y Lily Potter, está de lado de Albus, no sabemos por qué, pero tampoco le habla al mayor.

Scorpius con el ceño fruncido y curiosidad, miró hacía la mesa de Gryffindor y vio que Albus estaba de pie y su hermana sentada, parecían hablar sobre algo y James estaba bastante lejos.

Durante la jornada de decoración de aquel día, Scorpius estuvo tentado a preguntarle al menos cinco veces, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Ahora se llevaban bien.

Pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando fue Albus, el que por propia voluntad, comenzó a contárselo.

–No volverá a llamártelo –dijo sin más.

–¿El qué? –preguntó extrañado.

–Marica, no volverá a llamarte así.

–¿Te has peleado con tu hermano porque me insultó?

–No, me he peleado con mi hermano por utilizar esa palabra como un insulto. Le he dejado claro que eso no lo es.

–Gracias por defender al colectivo gay de Hogwarts, pero utilizará otro calificativo.

–Quédate tranquilo, le he dicho que si vuelve a insultarte por ser gay, también me estará insultando a mí, y yo no tendré reparos en romperle algo –dijo sonriéndole a la pared.

Pero de repente, Scorpius tuvo una iluminación.

–Espera… ¿tú…? ¿Tú también…?

Albus se giró y lo miró sonriendo.

–Cuidado con lo que dices, Malfoy –dijo evidentemente de broma– pero si, también me gustan los chicos y James lo sabía, por eso me molestó tanto que usara eso contra ti. Él sabía que si me enteraba, sucedería esto, por eso he discutido y peleado con él.

Scorpius desde aquel día, comenzó a ir mucho más a gusto a sus jornadas de decoración navideña. No sabía si era por el hecho de haber compartido aquella confidencia, pero ahora se llevaban mucho mejor, Albus ya le saludaba por el castillo e incluso le sonreía. Y se estaba volviendo adicto a aquellas sonrisas.

Cuando pasaba por su mesa, lo miraba y cuando estaban en clase no tenía impedimento en sentarse con él, como dejándole claro a los demás, que ya no tenía nada en contra del rubio.

Pero no fue, hasta que lo vio jugando al quidditch con su hermana y su prima, que comprendió que estaba totalmente colado por él. Por él y por sus brazos fuertes, sus ojos verdes, su pelo negro y alborotado…

–Eh, ¿te vienes un rato? –le preguntó Albus desde el cielo.

–No he traído escoba, además, no se jugar muy bien.

Albus aterrizó a su lado.

–No me refería a jugar, si no a volar. Vamos, sube –dijo echándose hacia delante.

Con un hechizo encogió sus libros y los metió en su bolsillo. Luego se remangó la túnica y se subió tras él.

Decir que fue una experiencia intensa se quedaría corto. Sentir el viento en la cara, llenándole de ese olor tan dulce que desprendía el chico delante de él, era sensacional. Y además, ir agarrado a él, apretado contra su cuerpo, iba a tenerle ensimismado por horas. Merlín, ¿Cómo podía gustarle un Potter? Era antinatural. Pero bueno, él jamás le correspondería. Se había hecho su amigo por lástima y obligación. Pero era tan, tan placentero ir agarrado a él en esa escoba. Apoyó su cara en su espalda y cerró los ojos.

–¿Voy muy deprisa? –preguntó Al.

–Vas perfecto –fue su respuesta.

Al día siguiente, mientras se dirigían al aula de encantamientos, Fred Weasley se aproximo a ellos, sin siquiera mirarle, le dijo a Albus que necesitaba que le ayudase en una cosa un momento.

–Ve al aula, ahora te alcanzo –le dijo.

Scorpius siguió su camino, hasta que casi chocó con una túnica negra y roja. James Potter.

–Así, que le has dicho a mi hermano que te llamó marica, ¿eh? ¿Y vais a fundar una asociación o algo parecido? –preguntó mirándolo a los ojos con resentimiento.

Scorpius sacó la varita inmediatamente, pero James fue más rápido y lo desarmó.

–Bien… se te van a quitar las ganas de ir diciendo cosas por ahí, puto chivato.

James se acercó a él apuntándole con la varita.

–Eres un valiente, eh Gryffindor –susurró– necesitas desarmarme para atacarme… muy noble por tu parte.

–No es noble, ni es un ataque. Es una advertencia. Como vuelva a verte cerca de él, hablándole o si quiera mirándole, te arrepentirás.

–¿Ah sí? Me gustaría verlo –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos giraron para encontrarse con Albus, que inmediatamente desarmó a su hermano.

–Eh, para ¿Qué vas a hacerme? –preguntó al verse indefenso.

–Yo nada, pero él, quizás tenga ganas de hacerte algo –dijo mientras le tendía su varita a Scorpius.

El rubio al verse de nuevo con su varita, se acercó a James y le puso la varita sobre el cuello.

–No voy a atacarte, pero si vuelves a dirigirte a mí, cambiaré de opinión, ¿me oyes? mantente alejado de mí.

–¿Ves James? –Habló Albus– tú eres el único aquí con ganas de fastidiar, nadie tiene nada en contra de nadie, solo tú. Así que aprende a que los demás tenemos una vida y que no nos interesan tus estupideces.

Este cuando se vio liberado de la varita de Scorpius, se acercó a su hermano y le tendió una mano para que le devolviese su varita. Albus se la acercó y James dio un fuerte tirón de esta para llevársela.

Cuando James se fue farfullando y lanzando improperios, ambos se fueron por fin, al aula a terminar la dichosa decoración.

Mientras colgaban algunos muérdagos, Scorpius se fijó en algo.

–Ey –dijo llamando la atención de Albus– tu mano, está sangrando.

–Ya –dijo sin darle importancia– fue James al casi arrancarme su varita de la mano. Pero no es nada.

–¿Qué no es nada? Trae aquí.

Lo agarró de la mano y lo llevó hasta una de las mesas que allí había.

–Siéntate –le ordenó.

Albus sin rechistar se sentó donde le había mandado. Scorpius saco su varita y limpió la herida, después la cerró con un episkeyo

–Ves, si es muy simple y muy sencillo –dijo con una sonrisa mientras aun sostenía la mano del moreno.

De repente, algo comenzó a caer sobre ellos y ambos miraron hacia arriba. De una ramita de muérdago comenzó a caer algo de nieve en pequeñísimos copos.

–Vaya –dijo Scorpius.

Entonces, pensó que quizás Albus creyera que él había puesto aquello allí a propósito.

–Yo no puesto eso ahí, eh –dijo rápidamente.

–Oh –respondió el bromeando– me has pillado–. Scorpius bajó la mirada del muérdago y la posó sobre el moreno extrañado–. Ahora eso da igual, tienes que besarme.

Scorpius sonrió de lado y se acercó al moreno para besarlo. Se dieron un beso lento, pero muy intenso. Cuando Albus se separó, Scorpius lo miró.

–¿Ya está? –preguntó mirándolo.

–Bueno… tampoco quería abusar…

Entonces, Scorpius volvió a besarlo con más fuerza aún, usando también sus manos para abrazarse y apretarse mientras lo hacían.

Mientras se besaban, con la cara de Scorpius entre sus manos, Albus se separó un momento para decirle:

–Los Hufflepuff somos muy leales, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decirte? –preguntó.

–Claro que si, los Ravenclaw somos muy inteligentes.


End file.
